zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Heart Hustlers
Yet another calm Friday evening here at our apartment with my foxy partner Ever since we moved after getting married, nights together have only gotten better A nice, relaxing weekend ahead for me and my darling, just the way I like it But little do I know that something different is waiting for me tonight Nick and I walk home after having a nice pizza dinner, ready to relax for the rest of the evening You mention that you have a fun little surprise here while smiling How I always love being surprised by my cunning yet loving sweetheart It´s always interesting to see what you think of next We may have seemed like an unlikely match, not what many expected it to be From friendship blossomed a romance as warm as any affectionate bunny couple I put down my police equipment as I sit down on the bed Yawning, I notice how it´s already dark outside However, what I don´t notice is you sneaking behind me stealthily You´re planning something for your bunny Suddenly, you glomp me tight and hold me by my wrist Hugging, I hear you say playfully “You´re under arrest!” It´s ironic that this is happening, since you were the hustler and I started at the ZPD But I´ve done surprises like that to you before too, so it´s time for the roles to get reversed When I ask what´s the charge, you say it´s “being way more adorable than the law allows” Playing along, I wonder what the punishment for that is My fox husband declares that an array of unlimited kisses and tickles will serve as my penalty Blushing but grinning, I welcome the punishment gladly You wait a moment for me to undress, removing my usual blouse and pants When both of us are ready, you playfully entrap my wrists in pink fluffy handcuffs I remember how you got those for our last Valentine´s Day You tighten your grip and tickle the convict, causing me to giggle along the way I laugh the hardest when you do it to my feet, for they´re my weak spot This doe is almost defenseless in your arms, I can´t resist It´s easy to see how the two of us conquered each other with our charms On the inside, both the fox and the rabbit are sly yet loving souls You´re even better at playing lovingly with me like this than you are at solving crimes with your wife A moment like this is something I´d share only with you, and nobody else Your attitude with me has the right mix of humor and love, just like it was during our early partner days It may have taken its time, but it was worth it to see the romance blossom between the two of us After a while, you take the handcuffs off and start a gentler cuddling moment with your beloved As always, when you stroke my fur I get in an amorous mood It´s not every day a fox turns out to be such a great lover underneath his hustler façade Can´t blame myself at all, for my Nick is so irresistible and adorable When you hold and nuzzle me like this, it makes me feel like a free bird However, I get playful again as we engage in a cute little tussle While you gained the upper hand first, now it´s my turn I gaze at your green eyes sultrily after successfully pinning you down Maybe I am a felon deep down too, for stealing your heart so successfully You can keep the one you took from me forever, honey Deeply and romantically, I kiss the snout of my handsome Nick You like nothing better than when I do that to you, with or without lipstick Without hesitation, I surrender myself to your arms again as our kiss deepens I love how for a predator, you still have such a delicate, warm touch My heart is ablaze, so full of passion I would never leave your embrace, for you are my only one When our moment ends, we lie snugly together and rest You´ve lifted me up in your arms, my paws on shoulder and head with your muzzle on my chest More adorable than the law allows, maybe what you said was true It´s moments like this that always remind how not that different we truly are With you, I´m more than willing to keep following our paths Nick and Judy, partners, lovers and heart hustlers. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:POV stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Stories in natural state Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Love poetry Category:Poem style Category:Nick and Judy's married years